Swollen
by theblacklake
Summary: Lily's been hit by a miscellaneous curse on her side, and now her breasts are painfully swollen. So its only logical that James, her fellow head student (who she may be harbouring the slightest crush on), helps her out of her rather unusual predicament. Implied smut!


James Potter returned to the heads common room after a days lessons, anxious to see if Lily, his fellow head student, was residing there. She'd not been in Defence Against the Dark Arts or History of Magic, the last two classes of that day, and it was unlike Lily to miss lessons. Especially in their NEWT year, with exams fast approaching. He'd detoured past the hospital wing earlier today just after lunch, curious to see if it was a sudden illness that had kept his fellow head out of class, though there was no sign of Lily's mane of gingery hair in the line of patient beds in the infirmary, proving his theory wrong. So it was with a fair bit of curiosity that James muttered the password and entered into the common room.

Nothing could've prepared James for the sight that presented itself before him. Lily Evans sat on the main couch of their shared living room, her shoulders hunched forward, elbows on her knees and and forearms dangling off her bare legs. Her school robes has been discarded, as had her shoes, so she sat forward in only her white socks and pleated grey skirt that sat at the top of her hips in the modest curve of her waist. You see, Lily has also removed her school top. Or, upon closer inspection, it seems the school blouse might've removed itself. The shirt lay in front of Lily on the carpet; the button slots torn and buttons popped off or hanging by a mere thread. Lily's bra, a flimsy white lace thing, lay on the couch arm closest to James, also torn.

James couldn't take his eyes of her, or rather, her breasts. Her now huge breasts. James, harbouring quite the crush on Lily, also had a reasonable knowledge on Lily breasts; modest, pale, perky. Looked great in the old white singlets she wore to sleep, big enough to cause the fabric to stretch across them and gather on the underside in a very understatedly sexily way. Lily currently held a pillow to her chest to protect her surely ample cleavage from sight, though the side of her breasts, now huge, spilled out. James stared, mouth agape, shocked at this most unexpected state of his Lily.

Lily looked up to James when the door swung open, her eyes red and her face screwed up in near tears, expression pained. She was clearly embarrassed by her predicament, though also in so much pain that it overrode her desire to hide herself in her private quarters in shame. Her arms hung strategically so only the underside of her now ridiculously swollen breasts could be seen, the pillow she held in front of her covering her cleavage and nipples.

Eyes still glued unblinkingly to her chest James finally stuttered out 'Lily … what?' when it became apparent after a few moments of silence, that Lily was in far too much a state to explain anything at all.

'I was coming from advanced potions this morning,' Lily began, eyes on the floor, 'when a few Slytherins caught me. They must've been from our year; only NEWT level uses the dungeon rooms that advanced classes are held in. I had my back to them when I heard two of them cast something at me. Based off their lewd comments, I … I suppose it was supposed to charm my top off me, and expose my, well … my chest. I turned though, and instead one spell went right under my arm and hid my side, right on my ribs … and my chest. Immediately my breasts were in so much pain and I screamed out. Probably sensing that their charm had done more harm than intended they ran off, leaving me in the dungeon corridors alone. It took a minute for me to discover what was happening, but when I did, well I ran straight back to the heads dorm. I've been here for the better part of the day James and I don't know how to heal this. My breasts, they've swollen ridiculously, I was a minute from our dorm when my top started to pop open. I'd removed my bra back on the third floor and was carrying it because it hurt so much, you know, the lace cutting into my growing chest. My breasts, they've grown so much, and it hurts so much James. I can't bring myself to go to the matron. I'm too embarrassed, I can't stand to leave the head dorms in this condition. I … I look like some sort of wonton woman.' It seemed Lily could talk no more and she promptly started crying, eyes scared, arms still cradling her chest to support her painfully enlarged breasts. 'Can you help me, James?' Lily asked desperately. She knew of James' affections of her, how attractive she must be to him in this situation presently; topless with swollen breasts as she pleaded for his help. But she also trusted him explicitly, and knew that he was far too good to take any sort of personal gain from this situation. He would help Lily if she needed him, and she knew this. She had trusted him with this.

James looked Lily in the eye, and gave her a somewhat awkward smile. She melted into his expression. Handsome features not lustful and barbarian as he looked at her, but so kind and genuine that she found herself smiling back at him, albeit somewhat pitifully.

With renewed confidence, Lily continued. 'I've been researching-'

James choked on a cough or maybe a burst of laughter. 'researching, you?' he said teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

'Yes, me, researching,' Lily said, 'and, I think I know what the problem is.'

James said nothing, but stared at Lily's face instead of her decidedly distracting breasts, and he realised she was growing rather embarrassed again. Just as James opened his mouth to ask what the issue (rather obvious) and solution be, Lily continued.

'It appears I need to be … milked. I've tried to do it myself. But James, its so painful. I can't manage it alone. I … I need you to milk me. Please.'

Lily glanced a change at James to see a dark red on his high pureblooded cheekbones as he comprehended her request. Nervously rambling in embarrassment at her request Lily continued.

'I'd ask one of the girls, but, the Gryffindor common room is a fair while away, and its horrible to walk; they're so heavy and sensitive, you see. And, well, I trust you James. I know you won't tell anyone about this, and … and I know you wouldn't hurt me.'

With that last proclamation by Lily James seemed to snap into himself a bit. He nodded, apparently to himself a few times, before giving Lily an encouraging smile and saying, his voice deep and soothing like a hot cup of tea, 'Of course I'll help you out of this … predicament. You know I'll always be here for you', and she knew he utterly meant it.

Eyes still trained resolutely on her face rather then her exposed breasts, James sat beside Lily on the plush couch. They shared a rueful smile and with this Lily dropped the pillow that she held in front of her like a shield and exposed her breasts to James.

She looked ridiculously out of proportion, her two breasts like large melons hanging lewdly from her dainty frame, their silhouette swelling past her waist and straining against her still crossed arms. Her nipples were large and pale pink, looking swollen and sensitive. James stared, pupils wide, while Lily watched his face as he took in the extent of her state.

James knew that if Lily looked to his groin his erection would be visible. The outline of his cock obvious in his grey slacks. If he was being entirely honest, the second he saw Lily heaved over in their common room, topless, pale shoulders and delicate back exposed, her breasts straining against her arms and under the pillow, he'd wanted nothing more in his entire life than to touch Lily. To kiss her and cup her full breasts, lick and kiss her chest, make her moan as he sucked on her tits, he would-

Enough of that, James mentally scolded himself. Lily was in pain. She had trusted him to help her and to hold it together. He couldn't take pleasure at her circumstances. He had to help her.

'So … how, how do we do this?' James asked, hesitantly. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

Lily smiled at James and he took a moment to study her face. She was beautiful, clear, pale skin and a full bottom lip, and her eyes never ceased to bewitch him. Flecks of colour; the dense velvety green of forests, bright lime, the Irish green of a shamrock, the turquoise of the Black Lake at dusk; her eyes a a pool of colours dancing together.

'Well. I need to be milked.' Lily said in a quiet voice. Her pleading eyes did things to James that he wasn't proud of, his cock twitching as that taboo sentence fell from her smart mouth. A silence ensued once again, James saying nothing in reply as he tried to surpass the incessant throbbing of his cock at the sight of Lily's heavy breasts, blushing cheeks and wide eyes. Eyes pleading for him. Lily it seemed was to embarrassed to continue into detail on exactly what being milked entailed. It seemed there was no way to say what needed to be said in a somewhat dignified and non sexual manner. The sentence; _I need you to touch me James. Please, touch my swollen nipples. Pinch and squeeze them. Milk my breasts dry, please._ It was a sentence Lily could never bring herself to say, regardless of her persistent pain.

James nodded finally. Realising that Lily was still not looking at him, he cleared his throat. They made eye contact.

'I've been trying to release the milk-' James forced the image of Lily groaning as she squeezes her swollen tits out of his mind, '-but, nothings happening. I can't seem to bring myself to apply enough pressure to force any results, it hurts too much.'

'Lily, I don't want to hurt you.' James repeated with renewed concern. 'Is there a spell?'

Lily laughed. 'You think I haven't been wishing that all afternoon. No spells. Just the muggle way.' She gave a sigh. 'Trust me, I've been researching all morning.'

'Ok, well … just tell me if it hurts too much' James said, concerned but determined.

'Should we try it here, or somewhere where its easier to clean up?' Lily said, embarrassed though trying her hardest to appear unaffected, as though in a few mere minutes James wouldn't have his hands on her.

'Here's fine. More comfortable and that then in the bathroom. I'm not having you on all fours in the bathtub while I do this'. James forces that image from his mind too, and focused on Lily's relived smile. 'So… I'll just massage you, and see if I can get any milk flow going …' James trailed off, waiting for Lily confirmation.

'Thank you so much for to being grossed out by this.'

'Lily, its my pleasure. I'm glad I'm the one helping you.' Lily knew that at this moment James was imagining another mans hands on her. 'I don't like that you're in pain and I'm sorry that this situations forces us together so crudely, but, honestly, I'm happy to help.'

Lily, looking at James face again (it seemed the sight of him had quite the calming and reassuring effect on her) gave another small smile.

James summoned a vial of oil from his bedroom. 'From quidditch,' he explained. 'It's got mild soothing and healing properties.'

'I'm happy with that', Lily said, eyeing the vial approvingly.

'I guess I'll just massage you for a bit, and then work at your nipples, and we'll see if we can get anything flowing.'

Lily nodded and with that final signal James squirted the cool oil on his hand and gently cupped the underside of Lily closest breast, his fingers softly pressing spirals into her swollen skin. Lily held back her moan as James caressed the underside of her chest. It was so sensual.

'James both … please.' Lily said, blushing.

Trying hard to focus on Lily's pain and not his own pleasure, James said, 'Perhaps, you could sit on my knees … or in front of me,' he hurried to add, 'so its easier for me to reach both of your breasts? I don't mean to be inappropriate, but it'll be easier. You know? I can summon a chair if you want to put in front so you don't have to-'

'Stop rambling, I'll sit on your knees, its fine.' Lily cut in with a smile.

So with that Lily stood, her tits swaying at James' eye level and her gasps of discomfort loud as she moved onto James' knees, her chest so very close to his clothed one.

They locked eyes for a moment, then James began massaging again, this time with comfortable access to both breasts. His eyes dropped to the sight of his hands; large and roughened by countless days spent on a broom for quidditch, oiled up as they firmly cupped and squeezed at Lily's swollen tits. First the underside, fingers working in a come hither motion, her breasts pushed up slightly by the motions. Then the outer sides, her ample cleavage smashed together, wet with oil and making James' cock throb and his pulse beat more frantically. The top of her breasts were treated next; thumbs on her breastbone as his fingers dragged along Lily's sensitive skin. Lily was this whole time a mess of moans and sighs, her breath catching; James knew not if it was of pain or pleasure. He moved to Lily's now large areola, thumb pads softly circling her protruding nipples.

Finally, he squeezed the left nipple rather harshly. It caught between his index and thumb, and Lily gasped loudly, as a stream of watery milk streamed out, splashing onto James's white school shirt.

A second later Lily opened her eyes and looked down, when James made no move to continue, shocked at the sudden wetness on his chest. 'Oh my God James? I'm so sorr-'

James cut in quickly. 'Lily, its fine. We can't fit a bucket between us, and frankly, I wouldn't be able to direct the stream. I can just shower afterward.' His voice was commanding and Lily couldn't help the slight clench of her womanly bits in arousal as he talked over her like that, hands still firm on her sensitive breasts, the image of James nude in the shower fresh in her imagination. She nodded, still beyond embarrassed, as she stared at the wet patch of James' shirt that clung to his chest.

James went again, this time urging milk from both nipples, and Lily let her head drop onto his shoulder as a constant stream of her breast milk spurted and squirted onto his chest and pants.

James was glad that Lily's eyes were closed as she buried her face into his neck, as if she looked down at this current moment she would see James's cock as hard as it had ever been, his wet slacks, dark grey now, outlining his erection like a second skin. Though slightly taboo, having Lily's breast milk soaking him was in no way a turn off, and it was taking every ounce of his willpower now to abandon her leaking tits and grab her hips roughly, pulling her panty clad crotch to his groin and grinding into her mercilessly. Lily's lips, full and wet and open on his neck were doing nothing to help him, her sighs and moans absolute gold to his ears.

Lily felt guilty for how much she was enjoying this. She could smell James's clone, his strong neck under her lips, and his hands touching her so intimately. He was causing her immense pleasure; the feeling of being milked was indescribable. Perhaps it was the oil James had used, but the pain that came with her breasts being drained was unexpectedly pleasurable. The harsh pressure on her sensitive nipples had transformed her into a pile of groans of relief and ecstasy.

It was at least a quarter of an hour later when Lily's milk stream started to dwindle. The two watched, mesmerised, as Lily breasts deflated in size, until they hit a much more reasonable stature.

There was an air of awkwardness, as the two watched the last drops of milk lazily run down Lily breasts while James' fingers rolled her nipples, milking the last of it. They both felt guilty for the pleasure they'd experienced in the acts just encountered, and the intimacy of it all struck them both at once, Lily's breasts exposed to James, them both drenched in her milk.

'Well I guess this is manageable' Lily said, looking at her breasts quizzically, happy that her skin hadn't stretched or sagged with the sudden growth of her chest. Her breasts looked unaffected by the spell, if not a few cup sizes larger. 'I used to be a small C, now I'd say I'm a solid DD,' she said observingly.

"I've no clue what that means Lily,' James said, dragging his eyes from Lily's breasts to her face, and feeling glad that she was sitting at the end of his knees and not on his groin, otherwise she'd be confronted with his painfully hard erection. His willpower had just been tested seriously. The girl he loved and lusted for having just been perched on him, swollen breasts heaving as she moaned at his touch, her warm milk covering him, her intelligent green eyes watching with fascination at the way he touched her, her face flushed.

'James,' Lily looked up from her breasts too and into James's eyes, both of their hearts skipping a beat at the sudden and intensely close eye contact. 'Thank you. I know this mustn't have been, easy.' James thought that she appeared to then fleetingly glance at his bulge. 'Honestly, I was in a world of pain, I can't thank you enough. You're too good to me,' she added, slightly teasing. With that she got up off his lap, one arm now cradling her chest in sudden modesty.

'Lily, any time. I'm always here for you.' James stood too, suddenly so much taller than her, their bodies close, sparks flying between them. 'I'd do anything for you,' James said, rather riskily, his voice deep with sincerity and the promise of his love. Lily blushed, turning away and James did too, turning to the couch and casting a few cleaning charms to remove any milk stains, though the majority still sat in his school shirt, making it cling to his chest.

While muttering a thanks and redoing her bra to her new chest, Lily seemed to realise this, for she spent a long while distractedly looking at James' torso. Broad shoulders, a strong chest and lean hips, muscle sculpted to his arms, all revealed enticingly though the clear and clinging top.

James caught Lily staring in a rather fascinated manner at his body, though he felt in no place to complain, as he was also stealing glances at her tits still, busting now from the too small bra she had redressed in. With a final sigh, and wondering how on earth he and Lily were going to be able to return to their friendship after these events (some would say already tense at the building sexual frustration and mutual infatuation with one another in a far more than platonic way), James declared the couch clean.

They stood on opposite ends of the couch for a few moments. James's right hand flew to his hair and he mussed it a bit, while Lily's eyes dropped to the hem of his shirt which had ridden up at this action to show the slightest sliver of a very toned stomach and a trail of hair that disappeared into his low slung school slacks … and led to james' erection, sitting on a diagonal under his wet pants, thick and long and throbbing. He was hard for her.

James, oblivious to Lily's gaze, broke the silence, saying somewhat somewhat awkwardly, 'Right then, well I'm off to have a shower now.' and he turned and began to walk toward the stairs that led to their shared bathroom.

Lily stared at James's back. She knew she liked the boy. She'd known for a while now, he was simply too good and too talented not to fall smitten for. Quidditch Captain and carrying the team to a sure victory with his brilliant leadership and motivation. Head Boy, and so brilliant at it. Authoritative and Intuitive. He was smart; a prodigy in transfiguration, quick to pick up Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT level content. James put in the study to excel in classes while also maintaining an enviable social life. Him and his friends were brothers practically, attached at the hip in a flurry of laughter and good humoured banter, so natural to them after years of companionship. He was attractive. Really hot. Personal favourites of his appearance, if she had to pick only a few, were his height; a good foot taller than her, his hazel eyes and long girly eyelashes that brushed the lenses his glasses adorably, his big grin and the dimple on his right cheek that revealed his perfectly straight and white teeth, and of course the hair; James' tussled mop of ashen chocolate hair. James had matured, and she loved the changes she saw in him for it; kinder and more compassionate, with a heart of sympathy and understanding for his student body.

Summoning every ounce of Gryffindor bravery that she possessed, she called after James, her voice only a bit shaky. 'James!'

James turned to look at Lily, 'yes darling?' he inquired, taking in the way she was wringing her hands.

She was suddenly very nervous. 'I … I was wondering. I ought to have a shower myself too. Do you mind … If I Join you?'

Lily wasn't so much nervous at James possibly denying her request, but more nervous at the implications of her request. She wanted to shower with him. Presumably naked. That Lily wanted nothing more than for James' lips on hers and his hard body on top of her as he pounded into her wasn't all that outlandish a conclusion to draw from her request therein. And to admit her desire for James sexually, was also to admit her desire for him romantically, for James knew by now that Lily wasn't much one for a one off encounter, and most especially not with one her her closest friends, as it was sure to complicate things inexplicably. So Lily knew at this point that James now knew that she fancied him a fair bit, as far as implications go, and that made her very nervous.

James's eyebrows raised slightly and a second later he was grinning that beautiful grin, and stalking over to her with confidence. Then his arms were around her bare waist, and his gorgeous face was close to hers as he said, voice radiating complete bliss, 'Lily, didn't I tell you already? I simply can't say no to you. And if that implies that you'll be joining me' his eyes raking her figure quickly as he spoke 'for a nice warm shower, then I suppose I can oblige your request.' He beamed at her, eyes happy and Lily's eyes happy to, her smile rounding her cheeks to hi-light the blush that was inevitable whenever James was close to her.

She rolled her eyes at his teasing, then squealed a moment later, gasping his name in surprise, as he lifted her buy the waist and placed her over his shoulder, her bare calves dancing in front of his face.

So with Lily laughing, her hands upside down and clutching on James' hips, and James easily carried Lily across the room and up the stairs, one hand on the back of her smooth thigh, they disappeared into the bathroom for their first, but certainly not the last, shower (among other things done when naked) together.


End file.
